Follow Me
by blissfulshipper
Summary: Bomba shrinks himself to Jinn-size, and finally meets the allusive General Ronin in the heart of Nim's Tree. Forest Dads smut.


I shrunk myself. I had to. Something much larger than logic was on the line.

But I wasn't worried…too much. Nod always seemed so kind to Mary Katherine. I hoped everyone else would be the same to me - especially Ronin. From the way Nod talked, he seems like a hard nut to crack.

I just never realized that the hardest nuts were easiest broken.

"Oh, wow." I was overwhelmed by the size and the beauty of the trunk. I believe Nod called it "Nim's Tree." He never bothered to mentioned how masterfully crafted it was.

"You like it?"

A tall, shadowed smile gleamed from across the room. I had never seen it before, but I recognized the voice it shielded. It was the one that often chastised Nod from afar. It must have been **him**. "By any chance…are _you-_ Ronin?"

The smile slowly crept into the light, "By every chance I'd have to say I am." The man stood still across the room. I couldn't quite see his eyes, but I felt them land on me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mary Katherine's father…"

The man stepped closer, "Mary Katherine?"

"MK."

"_You're_ MK's father?"

"Y-yes…Bomba."

The man froze twenty feet away. His feet cemented to the floor and his eyes grew heavy in astonishment, "…B-Bomba?"

I had no real clue of how to respond. What did my name mean to him? What could possibly cause him to stutter? Instead of answering Ronin's rhetorical question, I stood and watched as his brows raised and his motionless limbs found life again. "So good to finally meet you, Professor. I'm sorry…I suppose I don't recognize you without all your equipment."

"It's good to meet you too, I suppose. Nod's told us so much about you."

"Nod? In that case, I have to warn you: it's true, I'm not always gentle…_But_ I can be, when it counts."

He stepped within a Leafman's height away and stopped to admire the confusedly shocked look on my face, "…Gentle-?"

"Professor, I'd like to show you something. If you don't mind, follow me. If you do mind…follow me anyways." He smirked just once before striding off into an unknown direction. I had no clue where he was leading me, but I followed anyways.

Riding the platform further and further, we finally hit the bottom of the trunk. Lining every ring in sight was a scroll. And as Ronin had told me, every scroll contained a memory- or hundreds, in fact. All around me were thousands of years across trillions of memories. I got my hands on the first one I could reach. Cautiously unraveling its weight, I laid my eyes on something incomprehensible.

…Literally. I couldn't read it. It was a written language only known to eyes I'd never own.

Ronin loomed over my shoulder and voiced the markings deep into my ear. They ran down my spine and up through my fingertips, sinking through the thickest parts of my skull and piercing the sharpest parts of my brain. I nearly melted in shock and delight and a feeling I've not felt in too many years.

To end the simple tale that had been carefully scratched into the surface of the scroll, Ronin roared two final words into my ear that I knew weren't an epilogue, "Follow me."

Once his head retreated from its hover over my shoulder, I turned around toward him after I returned the scroll to its home in the forest. He lifted his suit of armor over his head to reveal the sturdy and strong figure I knew to be hidden underneath.

"It's certainly nice to shed an ounce or two once in a while." He cracked a smile before continuing, "Tell me, Professor-"

"You can call me Bomba." Being rude to show courtesy? Seemingly ineffective, but too late besides. "O-or _Professor_ Bomba, if you'd prefer."

"I will, soon enough, but tell me, Professor…" Ronin let out a deep, ferocious sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm really terrible at this. I shouldn't have brought you here. I just thought you'd like to see the scrolls, and I thought…" I watched the loss well in his eyes, "maybe-…I thought…"

I faintly touched his shoulder, fearing he may retaliate, "No, no really. It's my fault. I can just-"

I tried to leave, but his dominating, gentle grip surrounded my small wrist and forced me to look deep into his incomprehensible eyes. They were like the scrolls – unreadable. But I'd be willing to learn…if he'd be willing to teach me.

A short, nervous chuckle escaped me, "Wow, um, you really are stronger than you looked…" I aimed a finger from my freehand upwards, "…from up there."

That same faint smile again had graced his face, "And you're much cuter down here."

Slowly pulling me closer into him, I panicked, "I-it's probably because you can't see me very well through the-" Another stupid chuckle punched Ronin in the ear, "field helmet."

He let out a deep, adored sigh, "Oh, Bomba."

Then he hit me. It was no use pulling away. Every breath of resistance melted away in his embrace and was sucked from my lungs- my soul- my life.

I felt as if I was dying in his arms. I couldn't keep myself on my feet. I couldn't keep these desires in my heart. They kept crawling up my throat and into my mouth, seeping into my tongue and controlling its every move. I surprised Ronin and myself when I hit back with such force. Nothing compared to his, but I gave him what I could offer.

I gave him my hands around his neck and running through his hair.

I gave him every inch of my slim figure pressed against the overbearing weight of his.

I gave him every secret I've kept hidden within every kiss he stole.

I gave him **everything**.

And he took it all.

Scooping me up only to lay me down gently into the soft, earthy floor, Ronin positioned himself above me and tore at the nerves on my neck as I begged with every gasp he left to dig deeper. I needed him closer to me. I wanted to know what it was like to sink into this floor by the weight of his lust.

Sharply wincing and gasping right above his small ears, I voiced every thought in one word, "Ronin."

That pushed him on edge. He had forgotten to be gentle anymore. He lost control of himself and I was reduced to a mindless body beneath him. Tearing my buttons from their string, mussing my hair to unbelievable positions, knocking my glasses nearly to the ground, he showed no mercy.

Then he took a step even further into my weakness.

I felt his lips surround me in ways I could never charm with words. His tongue following a trail yet to be mapped. My fingertips brushing the ends of his hair. Futile words drained me as I grew thicker inside of him, "Oh God- Ronin. Please-…don't-…please don't stop. It's so-… it feels- so…" But I never finished the thought. Ronin was too busy squeezing every cry and moan I could muster. I couldn't handle much more.

Every breath I took revealed my ribcage as Ronin failed to hesitate when undressing himself to my level. Before only a few moments of appreciation could be met, Ronin forced himself inside of me. No warning, no preparation, just a head-on attack.

It was unlike him - Ronin was outgrowing his shell.

No plead I muttered into his ears would ever be headed until my body was a waste land. My heart was, once, but it had already healed in his firm hands. I began hearing him faintly grunt with every thrust deeper inside of me. His every move made his rock hard abs seem pitiful against the pleasure that ran up and down his stomach.

I could feel him getting firmer inside of me. Reaching up from my rear to the end, his fingers ungraciously stroked without care or rhythm. His sloppy advances were hard to ignore, but I couldn't complain. This was a feeling I've yet to feel, and a warrior I've yet to satisfy.

He made me want to burst and melt and stay this way forever. Intertwined. In body and love.


End file.
